Dear You
by MyWordsAreMyInsanity
Summary: A collection of free verse poems and short stories for you to read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. I am back now, after a kinda long break. Started high school since then... Hate it. With a burning passion. Every day is torture and I have trouble going. Lots of homework. Agh. Bad stuff. Sooooo... Yeah. This story is just a collection of musings and free verse poems and stuff. Nice and easy. Enjoy!**

**Kristoff to Anna: What I Love About Her**

She calls her hair a rat's nest.

He calls it soft and sleek.

She hates her freckles.

He calls them her "constellations".

She spends hours dressing in the morning.

Throwing dress after dress on the bed.

And she still doesn't feel beautiful.

But he tells her she is.

* * *

**Ehh. I know that was short. This story will be last-priority compared to any others I have and will create. But it's easy to upload chapters, since they're all short poems and stuff.**

**To make up for the lack of awesomeness, I'll be giving you daily inspiration and tips for writing and other thingies! Yeah!**

**Daily Tip: Grammar is key. I understand that people make typos, but don't forget to capitalize. If you make more than one or two little mistakes or one huge mistake even in the title, I won't read your story, and other sticklers probably won't either.**

**Inspiration: "Be yourself. All the others you wish you were acted like themselves. And see, people want to be them." -Me**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, c'est moi!**

**Bit of French for you guys. I speak French pretty well, or at least that's what I think...**

**So, yeah. New chapter. By the way, big thanks to my A Princely Pretense readers for your support and fabulous reviews! That's the most reviews I've gotten... like, ever! I will update ASAP, I just hate typing from something I'm reading on paper. I wrote my chapter(s) this time.**

**Enjoy! I guess!**

**Elsa To Anna: All These Years**

You have no idea how I've struggled.

Since that one day so long ago, when-

No. I can't say. You don't remember it anyways.

But I had to stay away from you. Something terrible happened, and even worse was to come if I didn't hide.

That's what they told me. I was protecting you. Saving you.

But I missed you.

Every day I wished I was out there. Every time the snow fell, I wished I was with you, making snowmen and laughing until our sides hurt. Every warm spring day, I would dream of taking a stroll through the garden, you by my side, admiring the flowers and again, laughing until our sides hurt.

But I couldn't. I was prisoner in that room. I could have just _reached _out for the knob on the door; I could have left. Yet it was not possible. It's hard to believe, but I hated the door, the ever-present warden standing rigid and tall right there in front of me, blocking my escape to freedom, to happiness.

And I can only hope you'll forgive me, for everything. For being gone all those years, for not being there for you, for leaving you out in the biting cold of indifference. It's not like I didn't care. I really did. That's why I am hoping to make it up to you now. To rebuild all that lost trust. To become _sisters _again.

Oh, Anna... I've missed so much. You've gotten taller. You're almost as tall as me now...

I don't know what to say but please. Please, forgive me. Please, love me again.

(And now... an idea/prompt thingy for you! No crediting me is required, do it if you'd like.)

The Four Seasons Challenge: Portray a character or relationship through each season. Show how they change, from the bitter and cold yet beautiful winter, to the flowering, breezy spring, to the sweltering, sunny summer, to the colorful, crisp-in-the-air fall.

**Hope you liked that! It was a bit quick... But here's some interesting tidbits!**

**Daily Tip: Write it down. Have a notebook for something to write your ideas down. Even if it's just a phrase or a little thing that you think might be interesting to expand on, write it down! You'll be thankful that you have all your ideas down.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTERZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**That's all I have to say.**

Hans to the rest of the freaking world: I Hate You All

They said I'd never do anything.

They said I'd never go places.

No one wanted me, no one cared.

How would you feel if you were hated by those familiar faces?

I was always last and certainly least.

Like I didn't even exist. I wasn't there.

They called me names, they gave me bruises.

"A waste of space, a waste of air".

I wanted more, I craved attention.

Glory and power, wealth and fame.

But how could I achieve it? I pondered so.

Then it came to me. I'd play a game.

Somewhere, somehow, I'd meet a queen.

Someone easy to fool, someone easy to lure.

We'd marry, then she'd meet a tragic demise.

I'd cry, of course, but my plan would be sure.

A kingdom, mine! It's hard to think.

Imagine me, the top of the chain!

They wouldn't forget me, oh no, not yet.

My "family" would suffer. Yes, they would feel pain.

And above all, I must note, to never back down.

My plan will be foolproof, but patience is key.

They mustn't suspect, they mustn't find out.

Or my mistakes may yet be the death of me.

***bows* Yes, yes, that was fabulous. I know. Here's your little tidbits!**

**Tip: Use a thesaurus! (Wait, did I say this one already? Oh well, I'll do it anyways and I'll give one more.) But don't just drop in random big words. You kind of have to make the words fit into your writing. If it's a simple style, use simpler words!**

**Other Tip: Uh... Brush your teeth at least twice a day?**

**Just kidding.**

**Try to make your story make sense. As in, you have to have a clear plot. Don't randomly drop ideas, and try to keep it consistent.**


End file.
